1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, and more specifically to an information processing apparatus and a display control method for displaying an image, and a program for causing a computer to execute the display control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an information processing apparatus exists such as a portable electronic book reader which can store books such as novels as electronic data, and display books on the basis of this electronic data. Also, there has been proposed an information processing apparatus in which electronic data for a plurality of books is stored and which allows a desired book to be selected for display from among these plurality of books. In the case where a desired book is to be selected for display from among a plurality of books, for example, the titles of books corresponding to individual pieces of electronic data are arranged in a list, and a desired book can be selected for display from among the listed books. Moreover, there has been proposed an information processing apparatus with which, when there are a large number of books to be listed, for example, only a part of the listing is displayed, and the other part of the listing is displayed by a user's scroll operation.
For example, an information processing apparatus has been proposed with which, when a part of a list containing a plurality of items each representing content is displayed, individual items are moved vertically by performing a scroll operation to display an item corresponding to a desired content (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-84882 (FIG. 7)). When a scroll operation is performed in this information processing apparatus, a scrollbar moves vertically with the vertical movement of items.